Belphegor
Belphegor (belphegorotaku) is a YouTube Utaite who likes to sing Anime and Vocaloid songs, he started by doing Tagalog Lyrics and Covering them in the year 2012, he was inspired by Kitsi one the most famous Utaite who makes Tagalog lyrics that time. He was also inspired by Halyosy. His first upload of his Tagalog Cover was on January 24 2012 which is a Tagalog version of "Hare Hare Yukai Ver. Kyon". And his first Vocaloid cover was "Yuuhi Saka". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Good friends with Vash, Cassie and Fero List of Covered Songs # "Hare Yukai ~Kyon's Version~" (2012.1.24) # "【TAGALOG】MELT Male Ver. Cover"(2012.8.6)(Private) # "【TAGALOG】DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.8.6)(Private) # "Part of that World-Otaku Ver.(An Anime)" (Parody)(2012.8.12)(Private) # "(Acoustic) Black★Rock Shooter" (2012.8.20)(Private) # "【TAGALOG】My Love is a Stapler~Male Version" (2012.9.13)(Private) # "【TAGALOG】Just Be Friends" (2012.10.6)(Private) # "Distance" (2012.10.11)(Private) # "【TAGALOG】Crossing Field" (2012.11.30)(Unlisted) # "【TAGALOG】Dango Daikazoku" (2012.12.1)(Removed due to Copyright) # "Aoi Shiori (Super Crack Crappy Cover with no Practice and Wrong Lyrics)" (One Shot Cover)(2012.12.17)(Private) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsuki Aitai" (2012.12.20)(Private) # "【ENGLISH】PONPONPON Acoustic Ver" (2012.12.22)(Private) # "[PU:Secret Santa Yuuhi Saka(Merry Christmas 46虎)]" (2012.12.24)(Private) # "(Belphegor x Shay) Suki Kirai" (2012.12.31)(Private) Shay # "(Belphegor x 46虎) Sunshine" (2013.1.13) 46虎 # "(Belphegor ft. LureEndsCallin) Pierrot" (2013.1.16)(Private) LureEndsCallin # "【TAGALOG】Happy Synthesizer" (2013.2.9)(Private) # "【TAGALOG】Black★Rock Shooter" (2013.2.11) # "マジLOVE1000% Piano Version" (One Shot Cover)(2013.2.23)(Private) # "(Belphegor x Sakuno)Magnet 歌ってみた"(2013.2.26) Sakuno # "【TAGALOG】Love Distance Long Affair" (2013.3.14) # "(Belphegor x Dezzi) Magnet" (2013.3.15)(Private) Dezzi # "(Belphegor x Vash)【TAGALOG】Crybaby Boyfriend" (2013.3.20) Vash # "(Belphegor x Shay)The Wolf That fell in love with Little Red Riding Hood " (2013.3.26) Shay # "Kawaii Voice Meme" (2013.3.31) # "Yaoi Voice Meme" (2013.4.2)(Private) # "【TAGALOG】We Are!" (2013.4.6) # "(Bephegor x Casey)" (2013.4.7) Casey # "(Belphegor x Isaya)【TAGALOG】Hatsukoi no Ehon"(2013.4.17) Isaya # "【6人合唱】「はぴばゆ」を歌ってみた"(2013.4.22) # "Me and My Friend Unicorn"(2013.4.26) # "Renai Circulation" (One Shot Cover)(2013.4.26) # "【TAGALOG】Smiling(sample)" (2013.5.5) # "(Belphegor x Shay)【ENGLISH】Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-c" (2013.6.14) Shay # "【TAGALOG】Sobakasu" (2013.7.25) # "【LoL Parody】QQQ" (2013.8.1) # "【TAGALOG】Hatsukoi no Ehon~Another Story" (2013.8.2) # "【7人合唱 + 1】Undefined" (2013.8.9) # "(Belphegor x Vash) Matryoshka" (2013.8.30) Vash # "Renai Circulation short ver." (2013.9.1) # "【LoL Parody】Mystic Mystic Shot" (2013.9.19) # "【10人合唱】Dare Demo ii Kara Tsukiaitai (クラック)" (2013.9.26) # "(Belphegor x Vash) Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" (2013.11.10) Vash # "Tsukeruyo" (2013.12.11) # "【TAGALOG】Yakimochi no Kotae" (2014.1.6) # "(Belphegor x Vash) from Y to Y" (2014.1.21) Vash # "(Belphegor x Fearie) Kill Me Baby ED" (2014.2.2) Fearie # "(妖魔 xかおるxBelphegor)Yakusoku no Kizuna Male Ver." (2014.2.6) # "(Belphegor x Vash) Nakimushi Kareshi" (2014.2.7) Vash # "Te-Yut-Te" (2014.2.15) # "La, La, Love You" (2014.6.5) # "【TAGALOG】ロリババアに恋をした" (2014.7.3) # "(Belphegor x Syren) Daisy" (2014.7.10) Syren # "【TAGALOG】Confession Rival Declaration" (2014.7.18) # "(Belphegor x Vash) 【TAGALOG】Pierrot" (2014.7.24) Vash # "(Acoustic)ヤキモチの答え/Yakimochi no Kotae ver. Belphegor " (2014.8.16) # "(Belphegor x Natsu)【Polish x Filipino】Ton Ton Mae " (2014.8.22) Natsu # "マトリョシカ/Matryoshka ver. Belphegor ft. Mr.Rain " (2014.924) # "(Belphegor x Sphynx) Suki Kirai" (2014.10.5) Sphinx # "(Belphegor x Nae)【French x Filipino】Suki Kirai" (2014.10.6) Nae # "【Tagalog】Yuukei Yesterday ver. Belphegor" (2014.11.2) # "【Tagalog】Dango Daikazoku" (2014.11.7) Trivia * He is a certified Kitsi Fan. * He likes Cats. * He use to have a crush on Halyosy. * He knows Taekwondo. * He loves to play League of Legends. * He likes cute voices. * He loves HoneyWorks' Songs. External Links * Facebook * Youtube * SoundCloud * Twitter Category:Male Youtaites Category:Needs edit